


I need you (To hold me tonight)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New Directions as Family, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 6: You Are The Reason [Leona Lewis & Calum Scott]❀❀❀“They’re probably gonna watch Iron Man or something,” Santana says, watching as Britt steps over Kurt and Blaine’s tangled legs and sits down in the corner, her legs stretching out against Kurt’s back.“I really don’t care,” Kurt mumbles into Blaine’s chest. It’d be kinda adorable if Santana wasn’t currently climbing over them and trying not to trip and fall.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I need you (To hold me tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Sleeping Angels Lie (Just Not at the Kitchen Table)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904759) by [kurthummeldeservesbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurthummeldeservesbetter/pseuds/kurthummeldeservesbetter). 



Kurt links his fingers with Blaine’s as he reaches out to take his hand and walk him to the front door. They’re both tired and now that Kurt’s stepped out of his car, he can feel the day catch up with him, a deep exhaustion hitting him suddenly and making him drag his feet as he walks the length of the driveway. At least, Kurt thinks, it had been their last day of taking midterms.

Behind him, Blaine yawns, as Kurt lets go of his hand to unlock the door; his dad and Carole had gone on a weekend vacation. It was something they’d wanted to do for a while and after reassurance from both he and Finn that they’d be fine on their own, they’d packed their bags and left with the promise of returning Monday morning.

Finn clearly wasn’t at home either; a fact made drastically clear by the turned off lights. Flicking the living room light switch, Kurt steps aside, letting Blaine step into the house before he shuts and locks the door behind him. 

Blaine’s standing by the hallway closet, already hanging up his winter jacket and slipping off his blazer. Kurt thanks his lucky stars that the heater had been set on a timer and — after sliding off his boots and leaving them at the door beside Blaine’s — he follows in Blaine’s steps, hanging up his coat and blazer before shutting the door.

Considering their options, Kurt glances over at Blaine, who’s sleepily rubbing at his eyes, “C’mon,” he says, before walking up the steps, hoping Blaine’s following.

He is, sliding into the bedroom behind Kurt and flopping down face-first on his bed, sighing in content.

Kurt lets out a laugh at his boyfriend’s antics, shutting the door — _they can do that now_ — and stepping over to his closet, neatly hangs up his jeans, and grabs a pair of sweatpants from his drawer, stepping into them. He unties his tie and unbuttons his dress shirt next, hanging both up before pulling on a long-sleeved shirt; not that he would ever admit it aloud but he really couldn’t care less about fashion right now. It was far too cold for that.

Pausing at the closet door, Kurt looks back at Blaine, who looks like he hasn’t moved an inch since he initially fell onto the mattress. Smiling at him, Kurt makes up his mind, grabbing another pair of sweatpants and long sleeve shirt that’s loose enough to fit his boyfriend.

Sitting down beside Blaine, Kurt nudges him in the shoulder, receiving a groan in response, and drops the stack of clothes onto Blaine’s back.

He pushes himself up after that, the clothes falling to the bed, and sends Kurt a confused look.

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly, “Change into something comfortable so we can go downstairs and watch movies till we fall asleep, please.” 

Blaine grins, before pausing, his eyebrows furrowing, “I have to wash my hair though, I can’t fall asleep with this much gel in my hair.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, “I told you it’s more trouble than it’s worth, Anderson.”

Blaine stands up, leaning on Kurt’s shoulder for balance and pressing a kiss to his lips, “It most definitely is not, Hummel.”

Kurt smiles as Blaine heads to the bathroom, “I’ll be downstairs, don’t take too long!”

The last thing he hears as he walks down the stairs is Blaine’s answering, “As you wish!”

Sighing, Kurt grabs a sherpa blanket from the hall cupboard, before dropping it onto the couch and heading into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.

* * *

  
  


It’s freezing by the time they reach the Hudmel house, honestly, Santana lost all feeling in her boobs a good twenty minutes ago, give it another ten and they’d probably fall off altogether.

“It should not be this hard for you to open a door, Hercules, if I get frostbite I’m suing your ass.”

“We’re all cold, Santana,” Rachel snaps from beside him, and Santana groans.

“Well, maybe we wouldn’t be if your boyfriend, the abominable snowman, actually MOVES IT.”

Whether God answers her prayers or Finn finally figures out which key opens his front door _like it was actual rocket science_ , the door opens. Santana lets out a whoop, pushing past the others and ducking underneath Finn’s arm so she can step inside first, followed swiftly by Britt, who’s wrapped both arms around Santana’s.

The first thing she realizes, as the others pile inside, is how quiet it is.

Santana frowns as she helps Britt out of her heavy jacket, hanging it up alongside hers. There are already _four_ jackets, which means Kurt is _definitely_ home. With Blaine? _Ooh, today just got a lot more fun._

She and the others had gone out for dinner at Breadstix, before heading back to Finn’s house, which they _“wouldn’t be having a party at.”_ At least, that’s what Finn had said.

Placing her shoes by Britt’s, Santana glances over at the others. Mike is the last person to enter, shutting and locking the door behind him. Next to him, Tina’s peeling off her jacket while chatting to Mercedes and Sam. Puck and Finn are walking around the hall, helping the girls pull off their coats — _must be a dream for them_ — and hanging them up in the closet. That leaves Quinn, who’s standing next to Artie and Britt, in the corner of the room.

Pulled by curiosity, Santana slips away from the group — quietly, so her absence goes unnoticed — and steps around the corner and into the living room.

The scene that greets her stops Santana in her tracks.

It’s Kurt and Blaine — that much is obvious — lying on the couch, the TV playing in the background. Santana steps closer, grabbing the remote and shutting it off before observing the two boys.

They’re wrapped around each other, Kurt’s head lying on Blaine’s chest and an arm curled loosely around Blaine’s stomach. Kurt’s thrown his leg over both of Blaine’s. 

Beside him, Blaine’s half-buried in Kurt’s hair, his own curls laying haphazardly around his head and the pillow he’s laying on. His left arm is curved over Kurt’s back, brushing the brunette’s neck as though he’d fallen asleep with his hand in Kurt’s hair.

Their blanket is sliding off the couch, leaving Kurt’s sock-covered foot and Blaine’s right hand uncovered. It also lets her see that Blaine’s got a leg in between Kurt’s. They really are entangled. 

But it’s not just their outfits — _since when has Kurt owned a pair of sweatpants??_ — or their cuddling — _which is also a stark contrast to the Kurt she knows_ — that leaves her glued in place. 

No, it’s Kurt’s expression, smiling, even as he sleeps, and peaceful in a way Santana doesn’t think she’s ever seen before. It reminds her of Britt, and that’s enough to spur Santana into motion.

Gently reaching for the blanket, Santana pulls it up carefully, of course that’s the exact moment Kurt wakes up, startling as he spots her, _“Santana?”_ He rubs his eyes like she’s gonna disappear and Santana rolls her eyes, _rude._

“ _Shhh._ I’m trying to be nice.”

“What?” He asks, sinking back down onto Blaine’s chest but keeping his eyes on her.

“Everyone else is here,” Santana answers.

“Oh,” Kurt says, frowning, “do we need to move?”

Santana shoots him a questioning glance, “What- no. Just stay here, I’ll be back.”

She doesn’t give him time to respond, walking back to the entryway, “Girls, guys, _Finn,_ ” she pauses as they look up. “Ladyface has his boy toy over, so _cállate._ ”

Finn blinks, “What?”

Santana rolls her eyes, repeating, slowly, “Kurt and Blaine are in this house right now. They are sitting on the couch, in the living room, which is-” 

Rachel interrupts, as usual, “Get on with it, Santana.”

“Don’t wake them up.”

Puck groans, “Please tell me you’re joking. This is the perfect opportunity to get Hummel back. Why’re we kicking a gift horse’s mouth?”

Ignoring Quinn calling Puck stupid, Santana clears her throat, “Kurt’s awake.”

“Okay, so then why are we standing here like this?” Mercedes questions.

“Because,” Santana drags out, “they’re gonna stay there while we watch movies, so you’re going to keep all your grubby hands to yourself and find a different place to sit because they’ve got dibs on the couch. Everyone knows the first person to the chair gets to sit in it.”

Santana doesn’t wait for them to respond, instead, she grabs onto Britt’s hand and leads her to the couch.

Kurt’s still awake, blinking sleepily, his hand curled into a fist around Blaine’s shirt. Blaine, who’s half-awake too, watches as Santana and Britt step up to the couch.

“Move your legs,” Santana says, watching as Britt leans over and kisses Kurt on the cheek.

“Hey, Kurt!” Britt tips her head in Blaine’s direction, “Kurt’s boy toy.”

Santana snorts out a laugh, listening to Kurt’s sputtered protests at the title.

“Cool it, Hummelina,” Kurt glares at her, the look not nearly as effective when he looks like he’s falling asleep where he lays.

“They’re probably gonna watch _Iron Man_ or something,” Santana says, watching as Britt steps over Kurt and Blaine’s tangled legs and sits down in the corner, her legs stretching out against Kurt’s back.

“I really don’t care,” Kurt mumbles into Blaine’s chest. It’d be kinda adorable if Santana wasn’t currently climbing over them and trying not to trip and fall.

She makes it after a near-fatal loss of balance, sitting between Britt’s bent knees and leaning back against her chest. 

Ignoring Kurt’s annoyed grumbling, she moves the blanket so it lies between them, covering all four’s legs where they’re pressed against each other, “Shut up, it’s cold.”

Relaxing against Britt, Santana takes a moment to just pause and breathe.

Of course, that’s when the rest of the circus appears, looking at them on the couch like they’re trying to get a view of a car crash as they drive past.

Santana rolls her eyes as she watches them scatter around the living room.

Kurt keeps his eyes shut, and if not for her being able to feel how tense he is, Santana would think he’s fast asleep. Blaine definitely is, she thinks. 

By some miracle, there ends up being enough room for all of them.

Mercedes, Mike, and Tina toss some pillows onto the ground, sitting parallel to her and Britt’s half of the couch. On the other couch, Rachel and Finn are curled up against each other, sharing their space with Artie, who was — upon request — set down on the couch, leaning against the armrest. On the ground, with the rest of the pillows, were Puck, Quinn, and Sam, lying on their stomachs and close enough to be pressed against each other.

Santana must’ve missed someone putting in a DVD because before she knows it, there’s a movie title flashing onto the screen. It’s _Iron Man_ , and Santana doesn’t know whether to be proud or disgusted that she knew them all well enough to have guessed that. 

Whatever, Santana thinks, shifting to get comfortable and smiling when she feels Britt playing with her hair. 

It’s quiet, but the room feels full, loud despite the silence. 

There was something philosophical about that, probably, but Santana can’t care enough to figure out what. 

Instead, she lets herself relax, surrounded by her friends, Kurt and Blaine right in the middle of the group and pressing against her, and can’t help but feel that everything has shifted into place. For the first time in a long time, it feels _right._

**Author's Note:**

> cállate is spanish for shut up (shoutout to my bestie for answering my random ass questions with zero context)


End file.
